Keiyaku Kekkon
by Akira Yuko
Summary: "Pernikahan kita hanya sampai 6 bulan. Setelah itu kita akan bercerai." / "Ya, aku setuju." Hinata terpaksa menikah di usia belia karena permintaan sang ayah. Apalagi menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Begitu juga dengan calon suaminya. Maka mereka sepakat membuat kontrak pernikahan. Tapi pernikahan yang dulunya tanpa cinta itu malah membuat mereka saling mencintai. RnR ?


**Keiyaku Kekkon**

**Awal Perjanjian !**

_Naruto x Hinata_

**Romance, Humor, Angst (dikit)**

_Disclaimer Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto_

**Rate T**

Hinata POV

Disinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah Kuil bersama seorang laki-laki di sampingku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, tapi meskipun begitu aku harus tetap menikah dengannya. Ya, menikah. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai, aku terpaksa melakukannya karena permintaan ayahku. Aku sangat menyayangi ayahku sampai aku rela melakukan ini, aku hanya ingin membuat ayahku bahagia.

Pernikahanku yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat dekat membuatku sangat gugup, tidak ada satu teman ku yang datang karena pernikahan ini memang hanya di perbolehkan di hadiri keluarga dan kerabat dekat saja.

Setelah pendeta memberikan doa, aku dan dia di haruskan meminum sake secara bergantian. Aku menatapnya dan dia juga menatapku, menurutku dia cukup tampan, kalau tidak salah namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dan akhirnya kami pun minum sake secara bergantian sebagai tanda kalau kami sudah terikat.

End Hinata POV

"Selamat ya Nee-chan !" Hanabi berteriak senang dan langsung memeluk kakak tercintanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adiknya, dalam hati dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan ucapan adiknya.

"Selamat ya Naruto !" Dari kejauhan juga terlihat hal yang sama Karin a.k.a kakak Naruto memeluknya dan memberi selamat padanya. Naruto juga terlihat tidak senang, saat dipeluk pun dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Keiyaku Kekkon

Hinata memasuki rumah barunya dengan membawa beberapa koper yang berisi baju dan beberapa barang miliknya. Rumah baru ? Ya, sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi istri sah dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Rumah yang minimalis dan di dominasi warna putih itu terlihat indah di mata Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo kutunjukan kamarmu !" ucap Kushina, ibunda Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan membawa koper miliknya mengikuti Kushina pergi. Sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu berwarna coklat, Kushina membukanya dan aroma jeruk langsung tercium di kamar itu.

"Sebenarnya ini kamar Naruto, tapi karena Hinata itu istrinya jadi Hinata tidur disini ..."

Hinata sedikit shock mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Ti-tinggal sekamar ?"

Kushina mengiyakan ucapan Hinata. "Taruh pakaianmu di sana." Kushina menunjuk sebuah lemari coklat yang cukup besar. "Kaa-chan mau keluar sebentar ..."

Setelah kepergian Kushina, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto. Merenungkan nasibnya yang begitu _sial, _tadi sudah di paksa _menikah_ sekarang malah harus _tidur sekamar._ HInata mendesah lelah, sungguh malang sekali nasibnya.

Malam telah tiba, Hinata berada di kamarnya, dia merasa letih karena sepulang dari upacara pernikahannya di rumah di adakan pesta. Dia ingin istirahat, tapi sebelum dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan suaminya yang juga kelelahan. Akhirnya Hinata tidak jadi tidur karena kedatangan Naruto. Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata, Hinata langsung menjagqa jarak dengan Naruto.

"Tenanglah~ kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Naruto menyadari tingkah laku Hinata, meskipun mereka berdua telah menikah tapi Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan _itu_ dengan wanita yang ia cintai, sementara Hinata tidak ia cintai.

"Aku tidak suka ini. Kenapa Ayah harus menjodohkanku denganmu ! Tck !" Naruto mendecih sebal, dia sama sekali tidaqk suka dengan keputusan ayahnya yang menjodohkannya dengan Hinata.

"Memang kau pikir aku suka ? Aku juga terpaksa melakukan ini ..." Hinata menunduk sedih. "Kalau bukan karena permintaan Ayahku, aku pasti sudah menolak ini semua..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Hinata, dia pun juga sama. Kalau bukan karena permintaan Ayah dan Ibunya dia pasti sudah menolak ini semua.

"Hah~ sudahlah !" Naruto berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci lemarinya, sebuah kertas atu lebih tepatnya surat. "Ini, bacalah." Naruto menyerahkan kertas yang du bawanya tadi pada Hinata.

Hinata menerima surat yang Naruto berikan, membacanya dengan seksama. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata setelah membaca isi surat tersebut, sebuah surat perjanjian.

"Kontrak ?"

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin hidup terus-terusan begini. Kau juga begitu kan ? Apa kau mau hidup selamanya dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai ?"

Ucapan Naruto ada benarnya, Hinata juga tidak ingin terus-terusan begini, dia ingin hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai. Tapi mempermainkan pernikahan itu _dosa_, Hinata mempertimbangkan sejenak keputusannya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Hinata menyetujui perjanjian Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum singkat. "Pernikahan kita hanya sampai 6 bulan saja, setelah itu kita akan bercerai..."

"Ya. Aku setuju."

**Bersambung ...**

**Yeyyyy ^o^/**

**Chapter 1 selesai :D**

**RnR ditunggu ya Minna ^^/**


End file.
